<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kenma, The Loving Man by flxyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088237">Kenma, The Loving Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxyd/pseuds/flxyd'>flxyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fireworks, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KenHina is Superior, Kozume Kenma is in Love, M/M, One Shot, Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxyd/pseuds/flxyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— (Inserting the mind of Kenma’s). </p><p>You said you’ll protect me, give me huge amount of love and attention, but you don’t have to. </p><p>Let me be the one to protect you,</p><p>let me be the one to hold you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kenma, The Loving Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I was afraid that you weren’t going to choose me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Kenmaaaa! you didn’t forget the camera, did ya? I’ll go check the bag one more time.”</strong> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yet, why? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did you choose me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Did you maybe left it at home?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We didn’t seem compatible, Kuroo told me that. We’re the complete opposites. You’re an extrovert, I’m an introvert. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Ah, ha! found it! Oh hey, you brought sparklers!” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><b>He </b>reminded me that he trusts me to take care of you and make sure you’ll always be happy. </em>
</p><p><strong> <em>He</em> </strong> <em> seems to care about you, so why? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“What’s taking you so long? The sun is setting!” </strong>
</p><p>“Ah, Shouyou, just start the sparklers. I’ll set up the camera.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shouyou, you won’t regret this, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise you, I’ll take care of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said you’ll protect me, give me huge amount of love and attention, but you don’t have to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me be the one to protect you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>let me be the one to hold you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I made a promise after all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, please, let’s stay together until the very end. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t need hope because I know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s going to happen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Kenma, look, the sun is setting!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>click. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“—Hey! I wasn’t ready!” </b>
</p><p>“It’s okay, you look cute.” </p><p>
  <b>“...Kenma looks cute too.” </b>
</p><p>“Ah..” </p><p>
  <b>“Hehe, you’re blushing!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I’m confident.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make it poetic, but simple.<br/>Though the more I read it, the more I was pleased at this. I haven’t wrote fanfics/one shots in a while, but It’s currently 4 am and I finished reading a manhua that somehow gave me inspiration to write again. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this one shot, i’ll maybe write more or even a full on story in the future. </p><p>#shooters4kenhina</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>